


Following the everyday live with the walking disaster

by ohthatsabaseball



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Non-Binary Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatsabaseball/pseuds/ohthatsabaseball
Summary: Chara is about to start highshool and it woud completely suck if it was not for the vending machine who has chocolate and their new friend, Frisk.





	1. New life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if i misgender Frisk or Chara, if i do it please send me message and i will fix it

Only the thought of getting off bed was a nightmare for Chara. Having left bed after midnight for some underage rebellious drinking and kicking signs, waking wake with a night half slept and with a hangover was  
the worse. Se they just stayed in bed, why leave anyway? Whatever that the alarm is beeping, who even needs school? Yet the had to leave when Toriel herself came to their messy room and dragged them  
downstairs to delight on the delicious breakfast of pancakes with syrup. Chara was almost too sleepy to eat but the hunger was bigger. They brushed their teeth and it was time to choose the clothes, but which  
one? Baggy pants, thigh pants or shorts with thigh high? Maybe a skirt, no definitely not a skirt for the first day, they will think I’m some sort of righteous girl, nope, gotta be androgynous so skinny jeans is the  
shit. Now for the shirt? Black Apollo shirt, black v-neck, black sweatshirt? Maybe just a black band t-shirt, yes all my clothes are black; there is no other color to be dressed, thank you. Wait, must hide my cuts on  
my wrist, so I thing a flannel will do the job.

“Hurry up we are late!” shouted Toriel from downstairs. No time to my hair, gotta go!

“Hey Chara good morning, I said you would be tired if you wouldn’t sleep early” Asriel greet while they entered the car.

“Uh, shut up” Responded Chara

“Anyway, I heard some strange noises did you leave b…” Asriel was interrupted by Chara who rushed towards his mouth to stop him from talking.

“What are you two playing there” asked Toriel without moving her head away from traffic.

“N-nothing ha ha, we just, y’know, all okie dokie” Stuttered Chara while Asriel tried to say something behind Chara’s mouths.

The sight of the high school had different impact on the three. For Toriel it was just her work place, but also the place where her beautiful children would spend the next three years, she was excited to see their  
adventures. Asriel was panicking. The school was huge, and so were the kids, they all seemed so intimidating, he wanted to run, yes let’s just run from this wicked place. And for Chara, still affected by the small night of sleep and hurting tremendously for the light in their eyes, the place seemed a boredom, more years of boring classes, why? Who would be the malevolent, forsaken by god person who would put em into  
this suffering for three years? And worse, under the inspection of their mom, surely the maker likes to play with their creation.

First class: Math, ha, more like sleep thought Chara, but the teacher was a tough one and had an eye exclusively for them so they could never catch a break. The other classes weren’t much different, teachers  
saying boring stuff, Asriel listening whilst Chara didn’t.

Last class before break, and it was PE, “Uh, I don’t even know what is worse”.

“Alright listen loves, I know how cliché this is and you all must be tired of doing this but I want you to play dodge ball” said the tall teacher with a buzz cut in her sporty attire. Asriel ran to be in the same team as 

Chara, the experience must be traumatizing for him.

“Ok, ok, w-we just need to dodge and hopefully someday it might end and…” but Chara was just too tired to hear him, instead they overheard a chat on the enemy territory.

“Anyway are you a boy or a girl?” asked a student to a small kid with shoulder length brown hair almost covering their eyes.

“None” said the kid, loud and clear.

“No, you see, you have to be one, you just can’t…”

“Ok we are starting!” shouted the teacher, the balls were ready the students stop talking and got in place “Three, two, one, GO!”

Chara didn’t tried to jump to the left but end up just falling down and soon was hit, anyway, finally some precious time doing nothing. Yet the game was far from over and Asriel was really doing his thing trying to  
dodge everything, oh maybe not, he was just hit by that non binary kid, I mean, it’s really cool seeing another kid who is non binary and all, maybe I could talk to them at the break and shit.

Only that kid alone rested on the right side against two. The first throws a ball, magnificently dodge, damn is this kid some sort of gender-neutral ballerina? They dodge another ball, picks one from the ground  
and retires one of the two. God Chara could even stand up and start applauding. Yet that wish lasted short for soon the lasting kid hit them and the game was over.

The bell rang “All right kids, it’s break now, go have fun” the teacher shouted.

“Hey, nice dodge” Chara complemented the kid which responded only with a smile “Uh, what’s your name? I’m Chara”

“Frisk”

“So, you are non-binary too? That’s awesome”

Frisk just nodded and smiled. Asriel joined the two and said “So you made a friend already? Hey, wasn’t you that eliminated me?” Again, Frisk only nodded.

“Haha, you’re funny. Well, even though you say nothing. Let’s hang out in the break buddy” More nods.

…

“So there was I, with my pals all in the alley when they said: Hey Chara, I bet you can’t drink all this beer! And I was like, of course I can! And that’s why I’m with a hangover” Chara explained to the other two while  
they walked around one of the school’s hallways “So, are you fresh too?”

“Yeah” Answered Frisk.

“And why you talk so little?”

They just shrugged.

Asriel opened his mouth to speak just in time to be interrupted by Chara “Anyway, do they have a vending machine here? I wanted some chocolate”

“Do you even have money? We both know that mom don’t trust you with money” Asriel pointed out.

“No, I don’t, but you do”

“I-I’m not gonna pay for your chocolate!”

“Oh small son, we both know you will”

“No! And besides you are completely tired, what do you gonna do?”

“Oh, whilst I am disabled, nothing, but once I’m back to my perfect form I will ravage your life and you.will.be.sorry” Chara pointed their finger towards Asriel’s heart, almost touching it, and eyes staring with all the  
hatred they had.

“Uh, I-I…” Before Asriel could say something he was interrupted by the bell “Look, I can’t, classes are starting” he stuttered while trying to leave. Chara grabbed his collar, don’t letting him go.

“Oh, no boi. You ain’t leaving, I don’t care that we get late, you are buying me it”

“No, I won’t!”

“Yes you will!”

“No!” and he started running away.

“Damn, son of a bitch. Hey Frisk…” yet Frisk had already left the place “Pff, guess I’m alone, again”

Instead of sleeping, Chara spend the next classes throwing pieces of paper on Asriel and trying to bug him to leave class and buy them chocolate. They also did some sketches, images of gore and violence. Some  
nice drawings, Chara wasn’t a bad artist.

After the class and much pressure, Asriel bough Chara a chocolate, which they like very much but like even more if Frisk was there, they couldn’t find the kid after class.

Toriel didn’t took long to show up and take her kids home. Chara had to improvise when asked what they learned. It was a quiet and quick ride home. When they got there, Chara rushed to their room and while  
their laptop was booting up they thought the day. They couldn’t keep sleeping on every class since they needed decent scores to keep internet privileges, also chocolate privileges, these were important. Overall  
high school would suck as much as middle school did, boring people and boring teachers. Yet, that Frisk kid was cool, maybe hanging out with them would be good.


	2. 1 am and ready to suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: f slur  
> once again tell me up if i misgender someone

“These damn scrubs, I swear. This game used to have actual competent people playing, now all I have are these babies to pull me down and stress me.” Their character died in the game. It was one with soldiers and guns, where they run around and kill each other. Yeah, you know what I’m talking about, that one “Three years playing this shit and this is how I’m rewarded? With an incompetent team whom I need to change their diapers?” They died again “NO, I’M LITERRALY DONE WITH THIS. ENOUGH. I’M OUT FOREVER. NEVERMORE I WILL PLAY THIS” these kinds of games usually don’t recommend players to quit midst games. Yet,  
Chara did it anyway. They threw the headset, which had tape in broken areas for years of such activity. The game wasn’t even closed, they just left the room to eat something and maybe spit on the garden.

Walking downstairs Chara noticed the TV was turned on, something that made no sense since Asriel spends all he’s time on him bedroom and Toriel wasn’t home.

“Oh, good evening Chara, wanna play Mario Kart?” Asked Asriel without moving his gaze away from the game. There he was siting properly in the couch like a baby, and oh… Frisk was there too.

“Hello? Good evening but I just woke up. And why the fuck is Frisk here?” Chara’s basic routine in Sundays like these were: woke up at 1 pm and start playing without brushing teeth nor eating breakfast (or lunch,  
they eat a combination of both, coffee, pancakes and pasta. Delicious)

“Wow, rude” commented Frisk, this one looked at Chara, they didn’t really care about the game. Chara couldn’t see much of the game, but they were sure Frisk was in last. At least this one sits like a cool dude,  
look at that crossed legs.

“Uh, whatever. Why didn’t you told me Frisk was coming to play?”

“Actually, they came to eat lunch with us, but they told that they didn’t knew what Mario Kart was, so I had to show them” Asriel told.

“And why didn’t you tell me? Don’t you care about your lovely sibling? How could you just exclude me this way? Are you two in cahoots or something?”

“But I invited them right in front of you”

“What? I remember shit”

“Yes, you were right next to me, playing with your bracelet. You even showed it to us and said you made a dick with it”

“Oh, yeah, I remember the dick thing. Still I don’t remember you inviting”

“Yes, but I did”

“You should have told me”

“You were by my side”

“You still should’ve said something like “hey, hyped to eat lunch with Frisk?””

“Why would I do that if…”

“Shut up you two!” Exclaimed Frisk, this was the first time the other two heard them in such high tone “it doesn’t matter now. Just come play”

Chara like playing with Bowser, bug buff turtle ready to bully all the nerds around. Main nerd was obviously Asriel, who choose Wario because according to him, he was the fastest character. What a nerd. And Frisk  
played Luigi for the mean stares he does when a shell he threw hits the target.

Unfortunately, Chara’s bullying didn’t went the way they wanted since the major nerd actual know some metagame and could to Tokyo drift his way to victory. Dammit. And Frisk was too slow so they were always  
behind, leaving Chara in a dilemma: Get gud and go after Asriel? Or “play for fun” (Something Chara had never did before) and go after Frisk who was behind. No. It was not worth it; can you imagine the things they  
would say? Things like “Hey you lost” and “Did you got so bad cause you went after Frisk? Why?” no, that would be a disgrace. They needed to go after the big prize. “Also… Frisk is cool, they don’t deserve to be  
bullied”

Third place, just a little longer, he was right there and Chara just picked up a set of green shells. They didn’t have much time left, the race was about to end, Chara needed more than just skill to reach Asriel. They  
needed to cheat.

Chara stand up, leaving their position right in front of the couch and standing between Asriel and the TV.

“Hey, cut out already” Said Asriel as he tipped his head to the sides, trying to look. Futile, Chara was covering the whole TV, Frisk couldn’t see either.

“No way dude! I’m will fucking murder you with this shell and win this steel ball run” Chara couldn’t quite see the TV being so near, yet they had the most privileged vision.

“Oh, why do you always have to do things like that?”

“Because I’m the best and… Oh shit, don’t tell me you have the course memorized dipshit. No, I will catch you!”

Midst all this, Frisk absconded to their phone, they didn’t want to be part of this boogaloo.

“Just you wait! The race is almost ending and I’m the one who will win this game!”

“No way because HERE COMES THE SHELL” even though now would be the end of the “hero’s” quest, and where they finally reach their desire, the climax of the history, unfortunately, the shell missed.

“Did I just hear your precious shell missing? Did you really miss the shell!? Oh, my god, this is hilarious”

“SHUT YOUR HELL” shouted Chara whilst throwing all the other four shells. And missing them all. A high shout with no clear word usage was heard when Chara gave up in the game and just threw themselves in the  
ground.

…

“You really don’t wanna play more?” Asked Chara at the entrance door.

“Not really, It’s fun to watch you two, but my parents want me home” Frisk was waving goodbye.

“Hey!” Chara thought a little: This is really a dumb thing to do, but… “What if I walk you home?”

“You are in pajamas”

“Whatever”

“OK, let’s go”

It was a sunny day. Zephyr winds flew and waved Chara’s curly hair. It was brownish red at shoulder length, more than once they thought of dying it full red, cause, you know, it’s rad and cool. Frisk’s hair had  
similar length, however it doesn’t have the red touch.

“You have freckles” Frisk broke the silence.

“Guess I do” Answered Chara, without looking away from the neighborhood.

“It’s cute”

“Whatever” Chara blushed.

Silence reign once more, expect from Frisk’s humming. Chara would check their phone every five seconds if it was not for the fact that they forgot it home “You fucking stupid dingo” so all they had was appreciate  
the neighborhood, look at the trees, bark back at the dogs, pet a cat.

“Hey, so, you don’t play many video games, right?” Asked Chara, after rephrasing it many times on their head.

“Not really”

“Why?”

“My parents don’t let me”

“What?! Are you like, poor?”

“No, just… they don’t like it”

“God, they look so shitty and…” Chara stopped on they saw that Frisk was staring at them “oh, sorry. It’s just. Shit, they look so mean”

“It’s not really bad. I still love them”

“But do they give you books? And they let you go out?”

“Well, my mom doesn’t matter if I read her books, just God help me if I damage it. And my parents don’t really care where I go. They just wanted me home today so I could mow the lawn”

“Work? I fucking hate doing work”

“I’m just… used to it”

“Their parents look like freaking fascists” Chara thought “Gotta remember to never go to their house again. If they ask if I wanna stay to eat I’m gonna run”

“Hey, it’s right there” Frisk pointed to a medium blue one-floor house in the corner.

Knock knock knock.

Nothing. Chara almost told that since there was no one home they could go back to their house and play some more, but the door opened and a tall man with short brown hair and a mustache appeared. Hair the  
same color of Frisk’s.

“You are late Frisk” he turned to Chara “And who is this girl? Your new friend?”

“What the… I’m. Not. A. Girl” Chara was almost shouting, but they feared Frisk’s father so it was better not.

“Oh, so you are one of those faggots?”

Now that was it. Getting called the f word before even getting of pajamas was certainly not the way Chara pictured this day. And they didn’t want any more of this bullshit. They started running away for home after  
letting out a high shout. They couldn’t stop. What if he chased them? No, Chara didn’t wanted to see that man nevermore.

Home, there it was, the safe place. Once they got there they shut the door and almost broke it. Asriel said some bullshit like “Why were you running?” or “Hello, how was the walk?” but they didn’t had time for this  
now. Rising the staircase two steps at a time, Chara entered their room and shut the door.

Before thinking they had to catch their breath first. Their lungs burned, legs looked like rubber, everything hurt, including their ego.

“How dare that fucking disgrace call me a faggot, it’s been so long since I got called that and ugh. Frisk is cool, says cool things and is completely chill, they are non-binary too, which fucking rocks to have an  
enbie on my school and also is kinda pretty. Why do they need to have such a shitty father?”

Tears started rolling. Thank god they were alone. What if someone saw they crying? How could Chara show any sign of weakness? No. They could never ever show any sign of weakness, if so, people will start using  
them.

Someone knocked. Fuck. Of course, Asriel would want to know what’s up “Fuck you! Stay away!” There, nailed it. Now they need to stop acting like a baby and do something useful and, oh… The PC was still online  
with the game opened. “That’s it. It’s ok. I’m gonna kill some noobs and everything will get better”

Searching game “Why the fuck does this takes so much? Half a minute? Who even got such a time? People are like, occupied, they don’t have whole lives to wait for these games, I swear. It’s ok. But. Dude. This  
game is fucking dead, that’s why. No one plays it anymore. Of course, of course. It’s ok”

Game found. “Let’s fucking go dudes. If we don’t win this shit I swear I’m going to hunt you down, burn your mothers and eat your houses” It’s ok, Chara was hiding the crying well.

“Are you girl? Do you have a boyfriend?”

“What the fuck?” Chara thought “Again? No, no. It’s ok. But how? How they discovered my perfect androgynous voice? This, this is bullshit. I’m will not play with these little shits. I’m fucking out. Hate to rage quit  
twice in a day, but this day is just horrible”

They threw themselves in the bed and hugged the pillow. A muffed scream. “This is ok, this is ok. Tomorrow I’m gonna sleep well, eat a lot of chocolates and, SHIT, there’s school tomorrow. I will have to see Frisk,  
what if their dad appears? Oh, my fucking god, I can’t deal with their dad again. But it’s ok, it’s… It’s not ok! I got misgendered for the first time in month and twice. My best friend’s dad is a fucking fascist and I  
lost at Mario Kart. This fucking day is cursed, I’m not leaving this bedroom today. This is not OK! I’m just… I will just lay here rest, take a nap… I might just have woken up, but I’m so tired…”


	3. Picnics and love confessions

“So yeah, we were scared to death and suddenly we hear footsteps and die from fear, but I swear Alphys was laughing. Such a dirty girl. Anyway, the guy goes to our corner and is all like ‘wha…’ and I just knock   
him down” Undyne was Slav squatting in middle of the liquor store.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you knocked the dude out. Talk about savage, dude” Chara was checking the beverages “Ugh. Gin? That shit tastes like rubber”

“Dude, one day you will learn to love all alcohol. No discrimination, just take that gas station ethanol and take a fucking sip”

“Shit no, also, beer tastes horrible, I don’t know how you can drink bottles of that fuck”

“Chara, I thought you got uncomfortable when people called you a dude” Alphys raised her head from the phone.

“I get uncomfortable when creepy bald old man say it. But I’m cool when my partner in crime says it” Chara was judging what was the liquor that tasted the best and was cheap enough to be bought with the money   
Toriel gave them to buy chocolate.

“Anyway, keeping the story, after I knocked out that dude we stopped making out in the back of that nasty Wendy’s and went to my apartment” Undyne stood up “And we totally had crazy sex that night”

“Oh my God. Undy don’t tell about these things it makes me so embarrassed”

“Sorry babe” Undyne hugged and kissed Alphys who was red like hickey, a thing that she had on her thighs but would never tell anyone “I love you”

“It’s ok, I love you too” and the two started to kiss in sloppiest way to make Chara so uncomfortable they wanted to just go home and take a bath to cleanse their soul.

“For fuck’s sake. Get a room you two”

“Oh, I’m so sorry” Alphys pushed Undyne away “We shouldn’t do this in front of kids”

“Hey, don’t treat me like a child!” Chara stopped looking away at the liquor.

“Yeah, Chara already did a lot of Insane shit. A lot more than grown ass adults” Undyne rested her muscular arm on Chara’s shoulder “Now choose a liquor already you addicted beast”

Chara decided to screw chocolate money and buy an expensive drink.

…

“After that I quitted the game and went to bed” Chara was sitting in the ground of the park.

“That’s rough buddy” Undyne was resting in Alphys’s lap.

“But I guess I overreacted a little. Like, Asriel got a lot worried and it took me so much time to tell him how I was okie dokie and shit” Chara burped “there, booze is over, I deeply regret buying the expensive one”

“Chara, dear, didn’t you started high school?” asked Alphys.

“Oh, yeah. Why?”

“Wait, high school? Shit that’s just the best time of life, dude, you gotta enjoy. At how many parties have you went already?” Undyne said.

“Hmm, none, actually. I just hang around with Asriel and Frisk, you know, the kid that went at my home the other day”

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you have only two friends and one is your half-brother”

“What? I’m just… y’know, picky and shit”

“No, listen buddie, here, c’mon. LISTEN” Undyne raised her head “ You have to go to a party. Call that Fish dude or whatever they are called. Asriel will do nothing fun there, but that pal of yours looks cool. Go. To.   
A. Party. It’s important to your life, trust momma”

Chara thought in silence for a second. The rest of the kids in school were just so cis and sucked so much. But… Maybe going into a party with Frisk would be cool.

“Alright, alright. Just don’t call yourself momma, it’s totes creepy”

“THAT’S IT. I’M SO PROUD OF THEM. Seriously you’re gonna have so much fun, you can’t believe how good it’s to talk shit and drink with other kids, and don’t get me started if the house has a pool. Swimming in   
the night in cold water with drunk teenagers? gold”

“Heh. Yeah, I guess it will be cool. But… how do I get invited to a party?”

“It’s so easy, you just need to introduce yourself to the cool kids. Go to the table with the best kids who don’t looks like assholes and tell your name and shit, do some dares with them (adolescents hate being   
questioned about their abilities). Impose yourself. Do cool shit. Make them remember you and think that you are fun, then they will call you. I’m sure”

“OK, I will try to hang out with the cool kids tomorrow. I just don’t know if Frisk will want to go to a party. Like, their parents are really strict and shit”

“What? No, no. Just sneak out. I did it a lot of times when I was young. God, good times. C’mon, pass me your phone let me ask them. Wow, Chary, this is one edgy background. Why is there so much blood? Put   
Jesus in your heart kid” Undyne sneezed.

“Bless you” wished Alphys.

“Oh, thank you babe.” Undyne tried to reach Alphys’s lips, but the position they were was not favorable so she did some kind of abdominal and pouted. Alphys took some time to understand what she was doing   
but as soon as she did she inclined and tried to kiss the other but their noses hit and thy gave up.

“Fuck, why is this so hard?” Undyne was massaging her nose “Also why are you so quiet Alphy?”

“I-I just don’t really understand about parties and it’s weird to watch a minor drinking liquor” Alphys stuttered.

“Oh, don’t worry love. I will protect you from evil adolescents” Undyne stood up and picked her girlfriend in her arms “stand aside wicked creature!”

“Oh-oh, put me down. I-I’m scared of heights!”

“I will protect you from these too!” and Undyne started running and screaming in the park. Soon Alphys joined her by fear. Chara just sat there, they would check their phone but it was with Undyne. No liquor, no   
phone, food was over. “Fuck, don’t tell me I will have to join the power couple there?”

“Ladies can you please stop? You are scaring people” said the guard to the two.

“What was we even doing before all that shenanigans?” Undyne asked after cooling down.

“Oh, I remember. You were going to message Chara’s friend” Said Alphys between breaths. Screaming and the fear made her scared to the metaphor of ripping apart all her vocal cords.

“Also, you were complaining about my background” Said Chara.

“Oh, yes. Really ugly. Anyway, here, I found it”

‘Chara: hey buddo friend pal amigo what do you think of going to a party’ she sent the first message.

“Take my background for example. It’s a pic of the sea and there is a badass fish lady with crimson hair and an eyepatch”

“Looks edgy to me”

“Fuck no, It’s not! It’s cool and sweet. It’s what’s a music would look like if it had a physical form”

‘Frisk: What kind of party?’ they asked.

“Music? Physical form? Fuck what are you even talking about?”

“I’m just saying the truth. It’s fucking amazing”

“Let me see it”

“Chara: idk any party the other kids throw”

“Chara: ya know lets have some fun”

“Fuck, this looks like you” Chara glared at the phone “is this your fursona?”

“What? No, look, I swear I’m not a furry”

“Actually I was the one who drew it. And I remember Undyne asking me to make the fish lady look like her” Alphys said.

“Frisk: Yeah, I think I can go. When and where is the party?”

“Betrayal. I’m leaving you, and I’m taking the cat with us. This relationship is over” Undyne said whilst starring at Alphys.

“OH, MY GOD. I CAN’T BELIEVE UNDYNE IS A FURRY” Chara laughed at the top of their lungs.

“No… I love you, don’t leave me”

“Chara: we actually need to find a party first”

“No” thought Undyne “This fucking Chara is trolling me. I gotta fuck with them in return”

“Chara: babe”

“Chara: ilu”

“Chara: i’m gay for you”

“Chara: let’s marry”

“Chara: i’m serious”

Historical deleted “here’s your dumb, edgy phone”

“Please Undy, don’t forget about me” said Alphys hugging Undyne from behind.

“Oh, of course I would never let you go. Let’s go babe”

…

“let’s marry” “I’m serious”

“What the fuck?”

“We just know yourselves for a month. Are they serious? Obliviously they are not. But… They said they were” Frisk was nervous. This completely flipped the table “But this will completely destroy our friend ship. I   
watched enough television to know that we will date or start hating ourselves. And… Chara is the only other non-binary person In school. It’s so hard hanging around with the cishets, I don’t wanna do it. But...   
Dating Chara? They are nice but they overreact so much. Like that day at that game. Yeah, I have to admit it that it was really funny. And, and, they are so rude! But, not really with everyone. They just take no shit   
and impose their self”  
“They are really cool but I’m not… I guess I’m not in love with them? Or am i? Dammit I don’t know”

Being a teenager is hard. It’s hard and nobody understands. Frisk was casually enjoining some discovery home and health with their mom and now it looks like their school life is going to be destroyed.

Why was this so hard?


End file.
